Secrets from Beyond the Grave -ShisuiSaku-
by XAkatsukiXSakuraX
Summary: Sakura was peacefully until she had the weirdest Dream ever,a raven staring at her !Time pass tru and she keeps dreaming the same thing ... she decides to take matters into and investigates what this weird dream is off , she founds out that it's a message from one Uchiha ... but she still has to breake every fragment and put it together ... will sakura find out what the code is?
1. Chapter 1

" Who's there ?" The kunoichi said glaring at the three " I know you have been following me since long time"

"Not bad , Not bad at all " A man finally come out

" who are you" The kunoichi said analyzing the man

" I'm Uchiha Shisui" He finally declared

" Oh ,Uchiha Shisui ... , huh ? " The pinked haired girl said giving a deep breathe

" Yeah and you are Haruno Sakura? The pupil of the Hockage ?" Shisui asked getting closer to her

" Yeah" Sakura nooded and turned around to walk in a diferent direction , but shisui started following her ... "Ummm escuse me ... do you need any help" She said giving a glare to Shisui

" Yeah Be Aware " he said before dissapiring

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT" sakura said out loud and walked towards a river

_**Be aware ...**_

"WHAT THE" sakura started serching for shusui with the eyes but instead of that she saw a raven looking at her ...

"Jeez , that raven it's freaking me out" – sakura said to her self turning to see the river , but she couldn't concentrate the raven was still stareing at her , she could sence it , Finally she decided to see the raven again It was gone

"Hmph, Maybe I just imagine it" she said looking at the river and taking a big deep breathe

_**Be aware ...**_

SHIT I JUST CAN GET HIM OUT OF MY MIND ... –SAKURA THOUGH TO HER SELF TURNED AROUND TO SEE THE THREES , BUT INSTEAD OF LOOKING TRU THE THREE'S SHE FIND OUT THE SAME RAVEN THAT WAS STAREING AT HER MINUTES AGO ... SHE WALKED TOWARDS THE RAVEN DECIDING THAT SHE WOULD END WITH THAT RAVEN BUT WHEN SHE GOT CLOSE ENOUGHT TO THE RAVEN , THE EYES OF THE BIRD BECOME RED BUT NOT ANY KIND OF RED IT WAS A CARMÍN RED

"WHAT THE "sakura stared at the raven for minutes ... It was imposible that a raven could change his color of eyes ... then something unexpected happen ... the red eyes stareted to make a sharingan and then she was still in the river but with about a 100 ravens looing at her , but one in particular that got a sharingan...

_**Be aware ...**_

The kunuichi took a step back and watched how the ravens spread their wings

"SHIT" sakura said then swallow she searched for the raven with the sharing but he was no longer in the threes .. she looked at the river and start running , she heared how the ravens come after her , she runned towards the river again and saw the raven with the sharingan infront of her , like if the raven was waiting for her , the sharingan started moving and changed into a diferent form ...

" Dammit "

Sakura heared the ravens particular sounds then all became black

...

"shit " – sakura give a little jump of her bed and fall off ... " A nigthmare?"

"Sakura? Sakura are you Okay?" haruno mebuki (Sakura's mom) said alarmed " I'm comming in " she said and opened the door

"Mom, sorry If I woke you up " Sakura said with a little blush in her cheeks

" That's fine Sakura but what happened?" mebuki asked to her dougther

"Nothing just a nighmare" sakura said streatching herself

"well It's fine but get ready or you will be late" her mother afirmed

"late to what?"sakura asked confussed

" Sakura your supposed to meet with Lady Tsunade at 10 remmember" mebuki said giving sakura a dissapointed look

" and what time is it"

"9:30"

"what?! , why didn't you wake me up earlyier"

"Because you looked like dead when I come to wake you up so I just let you asleep"

"Tsunade- sama It's killing me no wonder" sakura said standing up from the floor and going directly to the shower

She took a little fast shower changed of clothes brush her teeth and run down stairs ," I'm going see you later mom dad"

"But you haven't eat breake fast" kizashi said giving a dissaprovemt look to her daugther

"I'll eat something on my way to Tsunade-sama , Bye bye I love you both" Sakura said crossing the door and stating to run towards the Hokage's office


	2. Chapter 2

" Shit , I'm late already " Sakura enter into the Office running

" Hey - Saku " A blond girl with blue eyes said waving her hand

" Not today Ino -Pig" Sakura said avoiding Ino , that was in her way and running Up stairs aheding into the Hokage's office , as soon as she was in front of the principal office she fixed her hair clean her sweat and take a big breathe , She expected at least loud scolding as she got in .. she started rotating the veneer slowly and entered

" Tsunade-sama I'm here" Sakura said closing her eyes tightly getting ready for the big speech she was going to hear

"It's okay" Tsunade said in a calmed voice taking a sip of her drink and leaving it in the desk

Sakura opened her eyes in amazement .. Did she run for nothing ? Was she missing something ? Tsunade noticed her reaction and finally speak

" Your mom send a message with ino ... " Tsunade said looking sakura into the eyes

MY MOM ? FUCK ! I COULD GET A BRAKEFAST IN HOUSE ! Sakura though angry SHE DIDN'T EVEN TOLD ME !

"Sakura"

"..."

"Sakura"

"..."

"SAKURA STOP DAYDREAMING THAT'S AN ORDER"

Sakura finally woke up from her thoughts and looked to Tsunade with a puzzle look

" Uh ... Sakura I called you in here because we think Sasuke it's not the only Uchiha living" Tsunade declared making a pinked hair girl really confussed

"What do you mean?" Sakura said trying to make all the coherence necessary

"I mean there's another Uchiha Survivor besides Sasuke we think It's a male " Tsunade said losing patience

" I - I ... How is he called ? " Sakura said now worried ... could it be ? No that was not possible then that voice come in to her thoughts again ...

** ... **_**Be Aware ...**_

_ Clear & Strong as in her dream those words keep doing havoc in her mind ..._

" Sakura ! pay attention ! " Tsunade said impatient

"Uh ... sorry , can you repeat your self Hokage -sama ? " Sakura said coming down to earth

" We don't really know If this information is true ... They have informed us he had corrupted someone in the village but we don't pretty know who , when or were ... your job it's to find out If this information It's true & Find out what member of the Uchiha Family is he ... "

* * *

><p>Hey Guys ! I haven't update in some time so here's the new chap I hope you guys enjoy leave comment's ! Remember I don't Owe Naruto !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I walked out of the hokage's office ..." We bealive he corrupted someone ,you have to find out Who is the corrupted , The name of the Uchiha and Were we can locate him " ... _**Of course I know who is the corrupted that's me ! I don't**____**remmember**____**his**____**fucking**____**name and WERE THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO**____**BEGGIN**____**IF I ONLY SEE HIM IN MY**____**DREAMS?!**_I seated in the floor While I was battling my mind .. a blond female figure came with me

" Sakura"

"..."

"Forehead"

"..."

" Shit ! Forehead to world , Forehead can you hear me ?"

"..."

" Okay you asked for it" The blond hair woman took out a water bottle and trow it to sakura's face

" Shit ! what the fuck Ino ! What's your problem"

" You didn't answer I had to take extreme measures " Ino answered with a smirk in her face

" I would give you your extreme measures ! " I stood up quickly and try to get her

" Hey come down pinkie ! We have to meet Sasuke and Shikamaru in less then an hour come on ! "

" ..." I seated again in the floor , frustrated , Sasuke Uchiha... She just remember me my new and weird misson

" FUCK NO , SAKURA " Ino pull me by the arm and dragged me down the hokage's office

" Ino ..."

" Hell No ! You promissed me you'll come with me and you won't back up " Ino answered sort off angry

"I can walk myself Ino" I said calmly trying not to get my friend angrier

" Okay , Let's go to your place " she answered faster

" My place? Why?" I answer dumbfounded

"To get you dry clothe's of course" She said smiling at me

I completely forgot she soaked my clothes whit a bottle of water ... We walked to my house and went upstairs completely ignoring my mom's arguments I changed my clothes while ino keep talking about our date with the guys ... I suggested to Ino for us to go out from the window .. I really wasn't in the mood to listen to my mom's argues and so we did .. We headed to Icharku's Ramen shop and spoted the guy's right away

" Hey Guy's" Ino said happily while approaching them

"Hmph" sasuke said while he nood with the eyes

" Hey Ino , Saku" Shikamaru said quite energetic which was kind of weird of he's part

" Hey Shika " I said smiling

"Sakura" Sasuke said giving me a small glare

"Sasuke" I answered back

Kkay Guys! THIS IS ALL FOR TODAY I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY , LEAVE COMMENT'S ! SEE YA AND REMMEMBER I DON'T OWN NARUTO !


End file.
